


Being R2-D2

by sorayume



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), BAMF Luke Skywalker, Gen, POV First Person, R2-D2 Loves Skywalkers, R2-D2 POV, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/sorayume
Summary: Spoilers for Mando S2:E16R2 Reflects on his life and feelings and meets a old friend again
Relationships: R2-D2 & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Being R2-D2

Once more Luke demanded we rush to his X-wing. I love this human so much, he never lets a day be dull. He always treats me with respect. I know I am a droid and I am not suppose to love, but when you are as old as me maybe programming changes and the logic of our making adapts. It’s really beside the point the why of my love for Luke Skywalker and the how. It’s there. 

His parents got in lots of trouble, he gets in lots of trouble too. I always have to get him out of said trouble. I really really don’t mind though. It’s worth it. I am cared for, I am respected. I live an interesting life filling my memory banks with new experiences of my humans. No droid could do better than to be the property of a Skywalker. They don’t treat you like a what they treat you like a who.

I scurried to get into OUR X-wing. C3P0 might say it’s only Luke’s but I know better. It’s ours. I have modified this sucker so much, I doubt any other astromech could handle her. They surely could not handle Skywalkers. My astromech buddies always freak out when I explain what I call a “Skywalker landing”. It’s really just crashing with flourish. It’s my job to make sure we can take off again when we land like this. It’s my job to keep us going. To make sure this disastrous precious lineage of Padme and Anakin keeps thriving. Luke is far better at landings than Anakin, unless we talk about that one time on Dagobah that he LOVES to pretend never happened. But I remember. I remember getting eaten, it’s on my top 10 worst moments list. 

This time we are going ALONE to a star destroyer. This feels familiar. But it’s been a long time and Luke Skywalker is the most powerful man in the galaxy. Would anyone want to cross him? Any droid stupid enough to face him he won’t even bother trying to save. Only droids like me are special enough to be his family. Because I am amazing.

We land, perfectly. I ignore the women’s voice demanding Luke identify himself. They don’t actually need it for what he’s probably about to do. 

I follow at a distance, I hear his saber flash on and whistle in appreciation that he clears the path for me to follow. He never leaves stragglers to hurt me.

I am rather annoyed when he takes the lift up alone though. What does he think I am? Scrap metal!? How am I suppose to keep his history to share with future generations if he runs off on a lift without me?

When I finally make it to the top there are many many droid bodies scattered and dead along the hallway for me to navigate between but I finally catch up to the blonde man talking to a bunch of Mandalores. My circuits are about to spend time processing if I know these Mandalores when I see him. One of my oldest little friends! Grogu.

I chime to him a greeting of love and excitement. This little green brat, I have been around him since he was barely a tadpole! He use to chase me around the Jedi Temple trying to paint me, the Jedi masters would laugh and just watch. It was amazing. I can’t believe he is alive! I thought him lost in order 66. 

I tell him my exact joyous feelings, about how I love his little face and I hope we can pray new pranks very soon. I tell him Luke makes the best prankee and the little kid is all too excited now to join Luke, he leaves his friends behind and join us.

Sometimes miracles come in tiny packages and I R2D2 love this little green guy. I can’t wait to start new adventures with him all these decades later. For GROGU matures about the same rate as a droid. Slow. We will be together once more, I can trust Luke on this. 

We get back to Luke’s X-wing and Luke finally stops acting like a dower nabooian queen and grins at me and says “Guess this little one is riding in my lap. Arn’t you Grogu! Come you can force share all your adventures with me as we fly.” 

Luke climbs into the cockpit and I jump on the mini lift back to my hole and we set to take off back to the New Republic. Who knows what adventures this Old Republic Relic and my Skywalker will get up to, but I plan to be there for every one of them!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t betaed. I am high on the new episode of Mando. I needed to write this. I am SO HAPPY LUKE WAS IN THIS EPISODE Kirghiz;reejesnreko’


End file.
